Rewriting the Pages
by Ashflight
Summary: "Alright, then..." I said slowly. "Obviously I'm having a brilliant dream. Soon I'll wake up to a blaring alarm clock, an annoying little brother hogging my bathroom, and my mother screeching at me to get up before we're all late." Rated T for language (May go up). Rewrite of Falling and Finally Falling. Remus/OC
1. A Dream or Reality?

Chapter One: A Dream or Reality?

_Screaming._

I was so confused right now. Why on earth was I hearing screaming? Oh, what a horrible, desperate sound it was. It was breaking my heart as the scream echoed in my head again and again. Why couldn't I wake up? What was wrong? The scream, it was driving me crazy. It had to stop. I had to stop whoever was screaming like that. My blood was turning to ice as it kept happening. Why was someone screaming? Stop, please stop. It did, but it was replaced by sobbing, and a voice pleading. The words sounded jumbled, I couldn't quite make them out. But the laugh. Someone was laughing at whoever was begging.

"Oi, wake up!"

I jerked awake.

"Bout time you woke up!" a boy with shaggy black hair grinned, his stormy gray eyes amused. "You were muttering about screaming for some reason. Having another Lily/James nightmare?"

I stared. "A what?"

The boy snorted. "Oh, very funny. Acting like you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I repeated stupidly.

"Are you serious?" a voice squeaked.

Glancing to the side I caught sight of a slightly overweight boy with mousy brown hair who was eying me like I was crazy. His eyes bore right into me and I frowned.

"No, I am!" the first boy said with a laugh.

"Sirius!" groaned a boy with his nose buried in a book. "That joke is really getting old. We're third years now, we have to be a little more mature."

"Come on, Remus, you know its funny," Sirius said. "Right, Peter?"

"Yeah," said the mousy boy.

Remus lowered his book, rolling his blue eyes. "Its really not."

_Sirius. _

I blinked.

_Remus._

No way.

_Peter._

I had obviously be reading and watching too much Harry Potter lately.

"Hey guys!" a boy with messy black hair had opened the door to the compartment, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "You have to see what I did to Snivellus."

"What'd ya do, James?" Peter asked curiously.

_Snivellus?_

_**JAMES? JAMES FREAKING POTTER!?**_

Things have officially gotten weird, but hey, anyone has to admit that this is a pretty cool dream. What Harry Potter fan can say they dreamed that they met the Marauders when said Marauders were back in their Hogwarts days? Not many, that's for sure.

"Alright, then..." I said slowly. "Obviously I'm having a brilliant dream. Soon I'll wake up to a blaring alarm clock, an annoying little brother hogging my bathroom, and my mother screeching at me to get up before we're all late."

"What?" Sirius was staring at me with a confused look on his face, as were the others. "Elyon, we're going to Hogwarts. Your brother and Mum are still at home. Though, the little twat starts next year. Bet he ends up in Hufflepuff."

"Are you feeling okay?" Peter asked in a concerned yet squeaky voice.

"I'm fine, but I've obviously been watching and reading too much Harry Potter before bed. Now I'm dreaming of the characters," I said with a smile.

"Elyon, what are you talking about? Who the hell is Harry Potter?" James asked incredulously. "And read? The only thing I've ever seen you read are school books - reluctantly, at that."

I frowned at him. "Yeah, whatever. So... what did you do to Severus?"

"Okay, she's obviously sick!" Sirius declared. "She just called Snivellus by his actual name. She's never called him anything but Grease Boy or Snivellus."

"What? That's not true!" I said, glaring at him. Snape had been one of my favorite characters from the beginning, jerk to the students or not.

"Yes, it is," James said slowly. "You hate Snivellus. You hexed him on the last day of term last year for sneering at you about something or another."

"I did?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, you spent the entire train ride bragging about how you turned his disgusting nose into a carrot."

I snorted. Hey, I may like Snape but even I have to admit that sounds kinda funny. Though it did raise the question of if I liked Snape so much when I was awake why did the dream version of me hate him. Maybe the dream version of me knew him differently.

Okay, this is getting confusing.

"Ow!" I yelped when Sirius pinched me hard. "That hurt, you prat!"

Wait. If this was a dream then that wasn't supposed to hurt.

Well shit.

"You're the one who's zoning out like a crazy person!" Sirius protested. "I was only helping bring you back to reality, Elyon."

"Hey, there's Evans," James said suddenly and I groaned.

No. No. I do not want to get caught in this.

"Oi, Evans!" James called.

Lily Evans was like some sort of... I don't even know to describe her, but the second she heard James's voice it was like she transformed from an angelic face into some horrible force of nature. Scowl firmly in place, green eyes hard, and red hair trailing behind her like fire, she spun to face him, mouth opening for some sharp insult. She was already in her robes, the Gryffindor crest embroidered on her robes and the scarlet and gold tie around her neck.

"Listen, Potter," she spat. "I have no clue what your obsession is with me -"

"You're gorgeous, Evans."

She glared at him, and man, if looks could kill.

"James," Remus warned.

"Quit being a prat," I snapped, yanking James back into the compartment.

"Oh, hello, Elyon," Lily greeted pleasantly, her mood changing instantly. "Have a nice summer?"

"Er, yeah, Lily, I suppose I did," I replied with a smile.

"No problems with your older brothers?" she asked sympathetically. "I know you hate spending the summer with them around."

Older brothers? I racked my brain, trying to figure out what she meant - I had a younger brother, yes, but I didn't have any older brothers.

"And your step-dad, how's he?" she continued.

Step-dad? Since when was my mum remarried?

"Er, it was alright, I s'pose," I mumbled.

"Tuney was horrible this summer," Lily sighed. "She absolutely hates magic. I don't think I'll ever understand why she hates me now."

"She's probably jealous," James supplied, earning a withering look from Lily.

Hey, he was right, but I doubt Lily would admit that.

"I'll see you in the dorms," Lily mumbled, glancing back at me. "Bye, Elyon."

"Later," I replied.

"Bye, Lilyflower!" James called after her, and then he noticed me staring at him. "What?"

"She hates your guts, James," I said with a laugh.

"Just you watch, Wellington, she'll come around some day," James said with a confident grin. "We'll be a couple by the end of our Hogwarts days."

Hey, he was right, but not even _I _would admit that. I do have some pride.

"Whatever, Potter," I countered. "So, how were your sum-"

"Potter, Black, Wellington."

Another girl appeared in the doorway of the compartment, her brown hair falling into curls just below her shoulders and her brown eyes locked on the three of us.

"I know it's a bit early, but first Quidditch practice of the year will be on Friday," she said. "Five a.m. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain," Sirius said with a grin.

I groaned. Five in the morning? I am not an early riser, hence why I don't do extracurricular activities.

"Problem, Wellington?" she snapped.

"N-no, Captain."

"I didn't think so," she smirked. "Try not to be late this time, Wellington. Wouldn't want to have to run more suicides."

I groaned again while James and Sirius snickered.

Who the bloody hell thought it'd be a good idea for me to be on the Quidditch Team? Me, apparently, even though I don't bloody remember a damn thing. This was the problem with this stupid dream, it was like I wasn't even myself anymore. I just wanted to wake up now, this dream was fun while it lasted, but now I was getting a little annoyed with it.

"Ow!"

"Earth to Elyon," Sirius said dryly, having pinched me hard again.

"Stop doing that!" I snarled, rubbing my arm. "That bloody hurts!"

"Then quit zoning out like a weirdo," he countered. "Remus, tell her to quit zoning out."

Remus looked up from his book, rolling his eyes. "Sirius, quit being annoying."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed at the same time as Sirius shouted a disgruntled, "HEY!"

"That captain's crazy," Peter muttered.

"Who is she, anyway?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" James asked as all the Marauders gave me a look. "She's been our captain since last year. She's like, your sworn enemy, Elyon."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Her name is Natalia Rounds," Sirius said, looking at me like I was mental. "She's a sixth year Gryffindor and has been Quidditch Captain since last year. She's a chaser on the team and she hates you. You're a damn good Seeker, but she hates that you take unnecessary risks to catch the Snitch, plus, you're always about five minutes late to practice, sometimes ten. She's made it her life goal to run you into exhaustion to make you quit, but you're damn stubborn. It'll take more than two hours of suicides to get you to quit."

James snorted. "I'm surprised Rounds just hasn't kicked you off. I suppose _her _stubbornness won't allow the easy way out. She'd rather crush your spirit."

Damn, this Natalia chick has to be the mother of Oliver Wood or something. She seems just as bad as he is in the books.

As the train began to slow, James grinned, looking out the window and staring out into Hogsmeade Station.

"We're back, mates," he said with a large grin.

"Man, I've missed Hogwarts," Sirius said as he stood. "If I could live here during summer break, then my life would be amazing."

We all shot him sympathetic looks. Sirius came from an all pureblood family who had very big opinions about blood status. They considered half-bloods and muggle-borns to be below them, and felt muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts at all. They also hated blood traitors like James, a person who came from a pureblood family that associated with muggles and muggle-borns. His mother was the absolute worst, as I remembered from her brief appearances in the fifth book. She was a sour old hag who would shout about how 'filth' was in her house and about what a 'disgrace' Sirius was. Needless to say, I'm sure Walburga Black was even less pleasant in real-life than she was in a portrait.

"Why don't you just leave?" I mused, remembering the fact that Sirius supposedly ran away before the start of sixth year and went to live with James.

Sirius snorted. "As if they'd let me."

We left our things on the train, knowing they would be taken to our rooms while we all enjoyed a delicious welcome back feast in the Great Hall. As we climbed into the carriages - that were drawn by Thestrals that no one could see - I couldn't help but feeling that all of this seemed to... real to be an actual dream. Had something happened that brought me here? Why was I here? It was all so confusing and a lot to think about, I was thirteen for Merlin's sake, and here I was in the world of Harry Potter. Or, the Marauder's Era, to be more accurate.

"You alright?" Remus asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just have a bit of a headache."

Once the carriage door was closed and we were moving, James looked around at us all. "Okay, so we'll keep on with our practices this year. Those few practices we managed during the summer helped a bit, but we're nowhere near close enough yet. I figure it'll probably take us till next year at best to completely transform."

I was at a loss for a minute. What on earth was James going on about?

"We saw a bit of an outline two weeks ago," he continued. "Maybe soon, we'll be able to better see the animal forms more clearly."

Shit. He was talking about becoming animagi.

"You have the book, right, Elyon?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You brought the book with you, didn't you?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah," I answered, unsure if it was true or not. "It's in my trunk. I was reading it last night. Did you know that each animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body? Like you, James, wearing glasses, your animagus could have spectacle shaped markings around its eyes."

James blinked. "You seriously read the book?"

"Of course I did," I snapped. "Do you have any idea how much could go wrong with us trying this without the proper supervision? Someone besides Remus has to know what we're doing."

"Hey, I read the book," Sirius protested. "Well, sort of. I may have skimmed most of it."

"Plus we could get in real trouble if caught," I added. "We'll be unregistered, the Ministry would have a field day with us if we manage the transformation and get caught."

Merlin, did I really read the book? I shook my head and sighed.

"Anyway," James continued. "That outline we had of Sirius's form was brilliant. Couldn't really tell what it was, but it had four legs and a tail."

I snorted. "Really? Who'd have thought an animal would have four legs and tail?"

"At least we could tell mine was an animal," Sirius countered. "Yours was so twisted we couldn't even guess at what it was."

I sneered at him playfully. "Shut it, Black. What about James's form?"

"It definitely had something on it's head," Sirius said.

"Like horns," Peter agreed.

"We'll keep up the practices this year," James said. "Once we find a way to work them in around class and Quidditch practice."

I groaned again. "Five in the bloody morning."

"Hey, be thankful she's not starting with the four in the morning practices," James said. "She doesn't use those until the week before the first match against Slytherin."

Quidditch would be the death of me.

-X-

You know, I always wondered if the books did the Great Hall justice with the description, but bloody hell, I obviously had nothing to worry about. The enchanted ceiling was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, and the floating candles were bloody amazing. The Great Hall was absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking and every other word that would possibly link to those two in anyway. I must have looked like a first year seeing it for the first time because James and Sirius kept poking fun at how amazed I looked by it all. The Sorting, while interesting, bored me slightly because I was hungry, otherwise I would have greatly enjoyed it. Dumbledore merely said 'tuck in' afterwards, so I assume his announcements would come after dinner.

"The way you act, you'd never guess you come from a pureblood family," James snickered.

What?

"Do I?"

"Yes," James answered, looking confused. "Your mum, your birth dad, and your step-dad all come from some highly respected pureblood families."

Great, that means they're most likely as bad as Sirius's family.

"Hers are worse than mine," Sirius muttered. "They may not care about what house she's in, but damn it all if I'd let my parents arrange a marriage for me."

"Oh no," I protested. "No one picks who I marry but me. Pureblood family be damned."

James snorted and Sirius looked a bit proud.

"I'm rubbing off on her!" he declared proudly.

"That may not be a good thing," Remus chuckled as he dug into his food.

I shrugged, piling food onto my plate.

"Oi, Wellington! Don't stuff yourself!" Rounds called from a few seats down. "The point of you being Seeker is that you weigh next to nothing. Last thing I need is you packing on the pounds."

"Oh, stuff it!" I called back, glaring at her. "I'll eat as much as I bloody well please!"

Natalia's face darkened.

"You just made things worse," James muttered.

I spooned a bit of boiled potatoes into my mouth and shrugged. "Don't care."

"You will when she has you running the entire practice instead of up in the air with the rest of us," James warned. "You really should take Quidditch more seriously like Rounds does."

Bloody hell, something tells me it'll be worse when James is captain in two years.

As soon as everyone was done eating, the food vanished from the plates and Dumbledore stood. It was as if every students attention suddenly shifted to him as the chatter ended so everyone could hear what the Headmaster had to say.

"To our new students, welcome! And to all you old faces, welcome back!" he began, a smile on his face. "We have two new teachers joinging our staff this year. Professor Grimmoire, who will be taking over Divination classes. Also joining us is Professor Parker, the new Astronomy professor. Usual start of term notices must be announced before I allow you all to retreat to the comfort of your common rooms. As per usual, the Forbidden Forest is off to limits to all students. Magic is forbidden to be done in the corridors between classes. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you all that Fanged Frisbees are now on the list of banned items that you can find on his office door. Also, any student caught out of bad after hours will be given a detention and points will be deducted from your house. Now, let's all have a wonderful school year, and I would like to wish you all best of luck in your classes this year."

"Alright, Gryffindors, follow me!" a boy said as he stood from the table.

We followed him through the castle and up the staircases to Gryffindor Tower, where the Fat Lady was waiting to let us all in. She eyed the students with a small frown.

"Password?"

The prefect at the head of the students cleared his throat. "The password is Veritaserum."

The Fat Lady nodded to the boy and swung open, allowing the students to pile into the common room.

"Alright, first years," the prefect called over the chatter. "The boys dormitories on are the staircase the the left and the girls up the staircase on the right!"

"Elyon!" Lily called as James and Sirius plopped down onto the couch. "We should be getting to bed so we're well rested for classes tomorrow!"

I glanced at the guys then back at Lily. "Sorry, Lily, I think I'm going to talk with the boys for a while."

She sighed. "Alright, but don't stay up for too long."

I nodded and she disappeared up the stairs as I sat on a chair opposite the boys on the couch. Peter sat in another chair while Remus joined James and Sirius on the couch. We spent some time talking about pointless things like what classes we were taking this year. Since it was our third year, we had been able to add new classes to our schedules. Remus had opted to take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatues and Arithmancy while James, Peter and Sirius had signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination.

"I can't even remember what extra electives I signed on for," I said with a sigh. "I know I still have all the core classes Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Defense, Herbology, and History of Magic."

"You signed up for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Sirius said. "But I think you also signed up for Arithmancy, too."

"She did," Remus confirmed. "She wanted to take Ancient Runes, but that would have conflicted with her Divination class."

"Divination seems much more interesting, anyway," I said with a smile.

Soon, the common room began to empty as students headed up to bed. I yawned, and wished I could retreat to bed, but James wanted to talk more about how we would help with Remus's furry little problem. Well, I suppose its better than calling it his 'time of the month'. Wouldn't want anyone thinking Remus was a girl.

"Alright, so I was thinking we can have our first practice on Saturday. There's an abandoned classroom on the third floor that we can use."

Sirius shook his head. "We got caught in there last year, remember? McGonagall might be keeping a closer eye on that room."

"How about the one on the sixth floor?" Remus suggested and we all nodded.

"Right, now that that's settled, I'm going to bed before Lily comes down and kills me," I said as I stood. "Night guys. See you tomorrow."

"Night!" they chorused as they also headed upstairs.

_Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be normal again._

**A/N: Well, everyone, welcome to the story Rewriting the Pages! For those of you who do not know, Rewriting the Pages is a complete and total rewrite of the two stories, Falling and Finally Falling, which followed Isabella Byrom/Lupin after she fell into the Harry Potter world. I rewrote the stories because I was disappointed with certain things in the originals, and I knew I could write so much better, which led to the rewrite here now. I have changed a lot from the original story line. For one, Isabella has a new name, Elyon Wellington. And it appears she didn't fall into this world alone, her mum and younger brother are here, too, but what's this nonsense about older brothers and a step-dad? Also, I've changed it to where the story begins in third year instead of seventh.**

**So, to all you Falling and Finally Falling fans, I hope you stick with me through the rewrite, you guys were some the most loyal readers I've had. And for you new readers, never fear, you don't have to go back and read Falling and Finally Falling to understand what happens here.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**~Ashflight**


	2. This Means War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Elyon Wellington, and any other ORIGINAL CHARACTERS not mentioned in the books. (Example: Natalia Rounds, Thomas Fields, Kasey Sires, Sydney Clare.)

Chapter Two: This Means War

"Wake up!"

I groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"Elyon, we don't _have _five more minutes!" Lily snapped from where she was in the bathroom brushing her hair. "We need to get to breakfast and get our schedules. If you sleep any longer we're going to be late."

I sighed, and tossed back the blanket, getting up from the bed and going to grab some clothes and my robes, quickly getting dressed for school.

"There should be a law against getting up early!" I announced as I waked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and quickly comb through my hair.

Lily rolled her eyes, setting her brush back on the counter. "I've heard that one before. Now hurry!"

After I was ready, we headed downstairs and down to breakfast. I broke away from Lily to go and plop down at the table next to James, while Lily snorted and went to sit with our other roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Jones. The boys were, naturally, discussing what their first prank on Slytherin for the year would be, and I quickly put some food on my plate.

"Jones, McKinnon, Clare, Evans," McGonagall said as she passed out schedules. "Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Wellington."

"Thanks, Professor," I mumbled through my eggs, taking the schedule from her and quickly scanning the timetable.

Monday: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tuesday: Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Arithmancy. Wednesday: History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Charms, Astronomy. Thursday: Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures. Friday: Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I sighed. "Gonna be a busy school year."

Sirius nodded in agreement while James scowled.

"There's no way I'll be able to balance all of this with Quidditch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you will," I said. "If Sirius and I have to do it, so do you. Besides, you won't be able to drop anything until after fifth year anyway."

"I can't drop many of these anyway," James said, pocketing his schedule. "Not if I want to be an Auror."

"Same," Sirius grumbled.

"Hey, we got off lucky this year!" Peter squeaked. "We have Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, but Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination are all with Slytherins," Sirius countered.

"You forgot Astronomy," Remus added.

"And Herbology, unfortunately," I said, looking down at the schedule again.

"Looks like you're going to be seeing a lot of your fiancée," Sirius said with a grin.

"What?"

"The arranged marriage thing," he explained slowly. "Your Mum and step-dad are trying to marry you off to Yaxley."

As in _Death Eater_ Yaxley? Okay, my Mum and step-dad are officially crazy.

"Not happening. Not in a million years! Not in TEN million years!" I huffed, earning chuckles from my friends and some Gryffindors that sat nearby. "You couldn't pay me to marry that - that thing."

In truth, when Sirius pointed him out with a snort, Yaxley was a very good looking boy. He had somewhat spiky dark brown hair, and blue eyes that were always focused on whoever he was talking to. He smiled rarely, but when he did, it could make him seem like an angel. But looks were deceiving, for I knew he would someday be an evil servant of Voldemort. No matter how good looking he was, nothing would change that, and handsome or not, I was not going to marry a future Death Eater.

Care of Magical Creatures was... interesting to say the least. Professor Kettleburn taught us about Porlocks, the horse guardians. While the class was nice, and I loved having an outdoor class, Professor Kettleburn bored me slightly, but the creatures were interesting to learn about nonetheless and the Ravenclaws were nice enough to have class with - when they weren't shooting me and the boys dirty looks for laughing too loud at something.

Divination. Merlin, I think that's my favorite class. Professor Grimmoire was a great teacher, and the introduction of everything we would learn had me excited. I couldn't wait to do some of the things we would learn in the next couple of years. All though reading tea leaves didn't seem that interesting palmistry, crystal ball reading, and some of the stuff we'd do in later years sounded like a lot of fun - especially the dream journals. The Slytherins were insufferable, and Yaxley - or Owen, as he insisted I call him - while somewhat friendly, were nothing but a bunch of bullies the entire class. Owen was a nice guy, I'd give him that, but I would sometimes catch him looking at my Gryffindor crest with some disdain. I suppose it would be so much easier for him if I had been sorted into Slytherin, but hey, I wasn't technically here at that time so I had no control over that - not that I'd want to be in Slytherin anyway.

Transfiguration. That was when things really began to get interesting.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I looked up from where I was doodling on some spare parchment, nearly blanching when I saw Owen Yaxley standing there.

Shit. Not good. Abort mission.

"Oh, um..."

"Sorry, it's taken."

Owen turned, sneering, and glared at James. "Oh, and by who, Potter? Aren't sitting with Black again, as always?"

"Yes, but Remus is sitting there," James pointed out as Remus walked into the room.

"What?" he asked, having heard his name.

I motioned to him behind Owen's back, begging him to say he was claiming the seat next to me so that I wouldn't have to suffer through talking to my fiancée. Remus glanced between my frantic hand motions and James and Owen. He appeared to be thoughtful. Remus was a nice guy, surely he'd save me from this hell.

"Remus! Are you going to come and sit?" Peter squeaked.

Shit. No, Remus, say no.

"Just a minute, Peter," Remus said, looking at me apologetically. I sighed, having forgotten that early in Care of Magical Creatures that Peter had asked Remus to sit with him in Transfiguration his year so that Remus could help him better understand the things we would learn.

"Looks like the seat's free now," Owen said smugly as he sat down, ignoring James scowl.

"Just got sit, James, it's fine," I said, looking over at him.

"So how was your summer?" Owen asked politely as James stalked away to sit with Sirius two desks back.

"It was good," I said shortly, focusing on Professor McGonagall as she began an - I assumed practiced - speech of all that we would learn in our third year.

I perked up when she mentioned we'd be learning about animagi, and exchanged excited glances with James and Sirius. Remus was smiling slightly, and Peter had lit up at the mention of that part of the curriculum. I was brought back by Owen placing his hand over mine. Weird, but not something I was unused to. I'd had a somewhat boyfriend back in reality - I was still sure this was a dream, or in the case of Owen, a nightmare.

"So, we will begin with a lecture on animagi," Professor McGonagall began shortly. "I expect to see you all taking notes."

There was a short shuffling noise as students pulled parchment, quills and ink from their bags in order to take notes, and I was glad for a reason to remove my hand from Owen's. I completely focused on Professor McGonagall throughout her speech, taking notes and ignoring all of Owen's attempts to start a conversation. I felt somewhat bad, I knew I was being rude, but he made me uncomfortable. I was happy to quickly scurry away from him when class ended, but I knew I'd see him again in Potions. Quickly, I caught up with my friends, only to find James once again annoying Lily and my other two roommates giggling at Lily's obvious anger.

"Save me!" I announced, thankfully ending whatever argument was about to begin. "One of you, please, sit with me in Potions. Owen's nice and all, but he makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Elyon," Remus said. "I would have sat with you but I had promised Peter."

"It's okay, Remus," I smiled. "But seriously, someone has to sit with me in Potions. Please."

"I'm sitting with Severus," Lily said, looking at me apologetically.

James, Sirius and I all snorted.

"And Alice is sitting with Frank," Marlene teased. "I'm sitting with Carla, I haven't had any time to catch up with her about our summers.

"James and I are sitting together," Sirius said.

I turned my eyes pleadingly towards Peter and Remus. Peter shifted anxiously and muttered that he was sitting with another Gryffindor girl in our year named Jill.

"Remus?"

He smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll sit with you in Potions."

Needless to say, Owen wasn't happy when he saw that the seat next to me in Potions was taken, but he sent me a sweet smile and waved before going to sit with one of his friends. It made me feel kind of bad, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but then I had to remember that this was Owen _Yaxley._ Future Death Eater, murderer of Merlin knows how many.

We had lunch in between classes, but the only interesting thing that happened there was that Lily threw her pumpkin juice in James's face before storming out of the hall, leaving a bewildered James, and a snickering Sirius behind.

Potions passed by with little excitement. Slughorn was a nice teacher, but sometimes he was boring as Muggle soap operas. He had us brewing Swelling Solution, something we had apparently learned in second year, but he assured us this was merely a review to make sure we were completely ready for some of the harder potions we would be learning about and brewing this year. Having Remus as a partner for a class was like a gift from Merlin. He followed instructions perfectly, and I found that I wasn't too bad at Potions which was a shock to me. I was able to measure ingredients pretty well, and if I did start to mess up, Remus would point it out. Something told me that grades in this class would be good to me this year.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a great class. Professor Sage knew exactly what she was talking about, and she was a kind woman with a sweet smile always on her face. She gave us a brief rundown of things we would be learning about in our third year, and all of the Marauders, plus me, shifted uncomfortably when she mentioned werewolves being one of the things we'd learn about towards the end of the year.

"Hey."

The only bad thing about the class was that I was once again sitting next to Owen.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Look, did I do something to make you angry?" he asked.

"No, Owen, it's just..." I sighed. "You know I'm not comfortable with the whole arranged marriage thing. I mean, you're a nice guy and all, but..."

He nodded in understanding. "But there's no reason you can't just give it a chance."

"Maybe in a year or two," I agreed reluctantly. "We're thirteen, Owen, and marriage should be the farthest thing from our minds right now. No matter what our families say."

"Alright," he said easily. "But next year, I hope you'll accompany me on the Hogsmeade trips."

I smiled weakly. "Sure, Owen."

Professor Sage had us learning about Red Caps first - small dwarf-like creatures that lived where blood had been shed that would attack those who were lost. Muggles would most likely be in danger if ever attacked by such creatures, but witches and wizards could repel them with charms and hexes. We learned that Red Caps were usually around three to four feet tall with red eyes and long sharp nails. Red Caps would bludgeon people to death before dying their hats in their victim's blood - which was where the got the name Red Caps. They sounded like horrible little creatures, but the students were slightly more panicked to hear that Red Caps lived in the Forbidden Forest.

"They sound like horrible little creatures," Owen whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, wouldn't want to run into one of them at the wrong time."

He murmured an agreement before returning to putting his notes away as Professor Sage said that when we came to class on Thursday, she expected a three page essay on known Red Cap attacks and how the Aurors had determined that the attacks were caused by Red Caps.

Classes the rest of the week went by much the same, with me dodging Owen when I could, except for when he sat next to me in Transfiguration and Defense. Thankfully, Remus sat with me in Charms on Wednesday, so I wouldn't have to deal with Owen in that class on Wednesdays and Fridays.

Friday morning dawned early, and the sky was still pitch black when I heard a banging on the door to our room.

"Move your ass, Wellington!" I heard Natalia shout through the door and I groaned.

"Go away!"

"UP!" she shouted. "We have practice and if you're late -"

"Alright, alright!" I snarled, getting up. "I'm up! Are you happy now!?"

"Get your Quidditch robes on!" she said through the door and then I heard her walking away.

Marlene mumbled under her breath as she rolled over in bed, and I'm pretty sure she had just called Natalia a bitch, but I didn't scold her for it. I agreed wholeheartedly. I got changed quickly and pulled on my Quidditch robes, which had my last name and the number seven on the back. My broom was most likely in the broom closet at the pitch, but that did leave me wondering if I could really do any of this. Flying, catching the Snitch without falling to my death.

I joined the rest of the team downstairs, a half asleep Sirius, and an over excited James greeted me cheerfully and I looked at the rest of them team. I'd gotten to know most of them throughout the week and I, thankfully, now knew all their names and what positions they played. The other chaser was Sydney Clare, a girl with black hair and brown eyes who hardly ever spoke to the rest of us unless necessary. She was a very stuck up seventh year, and many were glad she would be leaving after this year. The second Beater was a boy named Thomas Fields, and he was a nice enough boy, and he was pretty handsome at that. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes along with a smile that could make any girl drop dead. He was a sixth year like Natalia. The Keeper was... well, she was a strange bird. Her name was Kasey Sires, and she was a spacey girl, always staring off into space, and she would always apologize for things that weren't even her fault. She was apparently an excellent Keeper, though, and I suppose that was all that mattered to Natalia and the others.

The trek to the pitch was a slow one. Even though the sun wasn't yet out, the wind and thunder were enough to show that a storm was on the way. Natalia was glaring up at the sky accusingly, angry with the incoming weather. She probably wanted to keep us out here practicing as long as she could without making us late to class. We retrieved our brooms and the trunk with the balls in them. I sighed after a successful kickoff, and I was relieved that I hadn't done something stupid like falling on my ass.

"Wellington," Natalia snapped. "Pay attention! The sooner you catch the Snitch in an actual game the less exhausted the rest of us get!"

I scowled at her and silently scanned the pitch, flying around slowly on my broom as I looked for the gold ball. It was so dark, it was somewhat hard to see and the fact that it was stormy wouldn't help much when the sun was supposed to come up.

"Careful!" I heard Wellington snap as she spun on her broom to face Thomas, a scowl firmly on her face. "Watch where you swing! That was my head not a Bludger!"

Thomas turned red and fumbled a response and flew off, leaving the seething Captain behind. It was hard not to feel bad for him, in fact, I thought it was too bad he had missed.

"WELLINGTON!"

I shook my head and glanced toward Sydney. "What?"

"Focus!" she snapped.

Damn, she was as bad as Rounds.

"If I could see the damn Snitch in what little light there is, I would be focused," I grumbled as I rose higher into the air and above the other players. Sirius and Thomas were hitting a Bludger at each other across the field and the Chasers were running drills with Kasey. The castle looked amazing with the sun rising over it. There were a million different ways to make the castle look amazing, and I had a feeling I would never see them all. Not in the four short years I would be here. Well, seven, but four that I'm actually aware of.

Practice ended without me successfully catching the Snitch, which gave Natalia a reason to be pissed off at me, yell, and then storm off to shower and change.

Thomas snorted. "She just likes having an excuse to yell at you."

"Well, I didn't catch the Snitch."

Thomas have me a look. "Elyon, she didn't even release the Snitch."

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw her," he explained. "Don't think the others did, though. But I saw her snatch it as it was taking off, waiting a couple of seconds and then putting it back."

"That - that - _bitch!_"

Thomas chuckled, ruffled my hair and headed to the showers, leaving me alone and fuming on the pitch.

Oh, this meant war. Natalia was not going to push me around.

**A/N: Thanks to Hellfire Putten Ninja, EmilyLupin77, AriesAriels, Cadence-of-Silence, Neo Emolga, and bryghtsparx0913 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to samredlamb7, epic fail911, Alexzya, bryghtsparx0913, Neo Emolga, Carly Carnations, Hellfire Putten Ninja, and bookloverbb123 for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to samredlamb7, epic fail911, bryghtsparx0913, Neo Emolga, Cadence-of-Silence, AriesAriels, Carly Carnations, Gingersplash of Time, Hellfire Putten Ninja, ILoveReadingAndfWriting, NaiOokamiSohma, bookloverbb123, and m1347 for adding this story to their alerts.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. There was yet another death in my extended family. My sister's ex boyfriend's youngest brother was killed in a car accident, so I took a few days off writing when it happened. Then, I also got caught up in reading some books. I have a goal on Goodreads to read 500 books this year. So far I have read and rated 12. Since I read and review and rate books on other sights, I thought maybe I could recommend some books to you guys.**

**The book I recommend this chapter is The Darkest Minds, by Alexandra Bracken. It's a seriously awesome book and by the end I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. The feels. Oh, the feels. T-T**

**Anyway! I hope to have a chapter up in a week! If things go the way I want them, that is. :)**

**Till next time!**

**~Ashflight**


End file.
